


Piercing

by starrylitme



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But as a last warning: THIS IS NOT HAPPY SHIT, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Gaslighting, I think that's all the triggering stuff, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sexual Abuse, Slight Spoilers but it's only briefly brought up, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, forced gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, you’re a gift,” she tells him as she watches his face twist unpleasantly when she grinds her heel against his groin. He blinks a bit harshly, and by the time she smiles, he’s glaring at her with the most intoxicating kind of revulsion. And that was just it. “Even though I have you under my foot—you’re still looking at me like that. That sort of defiance...even when you’re completely helpless right now... It’s as admirable as it is stupid. It’s inspiring, really, because breaking you down to dust will be so much more satisfying afterwards.”</p>
<p>(In which Enoshima thinks she might fall in love and Komaeda already knows he hates her more than anyone else. She's just showing her affection, really. He should be thanking her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be allowed to want things. Because then I want things like Junkomaeda non-con and wind up so bummed they don't exist that I try to fill the void myself.
> 
> Do not let me fill the void myself.
> 
> I keep thinking I downplayed Enoshima's more out there quirks, but I swear, I just wanted to keep her manageable.
> 
> Sorry Komaeda. I won't be making fun of you for a while after this.

When he woke up, it was with a throbbing headache and something...strange curling in his gut. _Something_ was also pressed against his back and that something had his arms yanked backwards to twist around it as his hands... He couldn’t move them—what felt like rope bound his wrists together, and sharp straw would cut into them with even the slightest bit of struggle against it. It hurt, everything _hurt_.

And it hurt more with the sugary sweet greeting exclaimed before him, ringing in his ears.

“Komaeda-kun, you’re awake! Good morning!”

“You have a twisted idea of  _good_ , it seems,” he spat, eyes already sore from having to focus on Enoshima’s bright grin. The girl was leaning over him, an ample shot of her cleavage on brazen display from her low-cut blouse with her well-manicured hands cupping her delicately-curved cheek. Her lips stretched wider, painted a supple red and he was sick of her already. “What’s the occasion for _this_?”

His ass hurt. That could have just been because how he was sitting, legs spread and splayed, back to _something_ with his wrists tied with stupid cutting rope. His jacket. Where the hell was his jacket? She probably tossed it to give herself an easier time. He should find it later, but for now... His head throbbed even more as he grumpily growled at the grinning Enoshima. “You didn’t answer the question. Or are you _deaf_ unless I ask while despairing?”

“How _rude_!” She straightened up with an affronted gasp, hand going to her chest as her mouth fell open in shock. “What do you mean by occasion? I need a reason to want to spend time with you?! I’ll have you know that this is just me expressing my _affection_! Shouldn’t I do that for one of my _dear_ followers?”

“I thought I made it clear that despite doing business together, we are not _personally_ affiliated in any way.” Komaeda’s blunt, eyes narrowing and not even bothering to humor her over the ‘affection’ comment. Enoshima didn’t comprehend the concept, he knew, but she acted like she did. Like _now_ , and he was _anything_ but in the mood for playing along with the lie that she wasn’t a complete psychopath.  Instead he just continues matter-of-factly, “In case you’ve actually forgotten or just left the information to the wayside for your own convenience— _which I’d **expect** from you anyway_ —there’s not one person who’s ever existed that I hate more than _you_.”

“You really _mean_ that?” He didn’t bother responding and she didn’t bother waiting. She only sighed, a look of dismay dusting her fact. “Gee, normally hearing you say such things is nice. But now you sound so _cold_. Then again...” The smile reappeared, like it never went away in the first place. “That has its appeal, too. Hate me the most, you say? How much hate are you even _capable_ of, Komaeda-kun?”

“Said hatred of mine is paltry in the grand scheme of things—but it’s perfect for someone like _you_ , isn’t it.” Komaeda turned his head with a huff, flexing his hands against the rope. No good. Damn. “Then again,” he added, harsher for good measure. “Maybe you’re getting greedy again and expecting greater— _more_ of that grand. So _sorry_.” Dripping with sarcasm. “I’ll only _bore_ you under such expectations.”

Then she was too _close_ —smirk wide on her red lips as her red nails dug into his legs which she spread wide open to accommodate her. Komaeda’s flinch and briefly widened gaze had her own eyes light up with delight. “You’re too hard on yourself like always—I don’t get _bored_ seeing you like this.”

He shut his mouth and glared at her—giving his most potent stare and lips curling into a snarl. “You’re _disgusting_.”

Enoshima laughs brightly and loudly, hand pressing to her face as the laughter resounded across the area and caused his ears to ring. He winced but quickly regained his composure when her swirling gaze landed back on him. But that seemed to suit her just fine as she shoots up to her feet, looming over him with her absurdly long pigtails fluttering and taking up far more room than they should—than _she_ should. Her smile returns again, but it’s now fittingly cruel and ugly.

“You know, _Nagito_ , you’re a gift—both you and that _so-called_ **_paltry_** hatred of yours,” she tells him as she watches his face twist unpleasantly when she grinds her heel against his groin. Or was it due to the way she switched to his _precious_ given name, stroking the syllables with her tongue and surely **_dirtying_** it? He blinks a bit harshly, and by the time she smiles, he’s glaring at her with the most intoxicating kind of revulsion. And that was just it. “ _Why_? Be _cause_ even though I have you under my foot—you’re still looking at me like _that_. That sort of defiance...even when you’re _completely_ helpless right now... It’s as admirable as it is stupid. It’s inspiring, really, because breaking you down to dust will be so much more _satisfying_ afterwards.”

“And then you _will_ get bored and move onto the _next thing_ , won’t you?” Komaeda asks her—sneering at her and spitting on her shoe. Junko’s smile brightens as Komaeda’s glower grows frostier. “You’re _insatiable_. You don’t have a goal—you just consume and consume until you’ve eaten yourself. Even now the things you take in don’t mean anything—you’re just being a greedy, gluttonous _wretch_. If you weren’t so far removed from humanity, I’d feel _sorry_ for you.”

“Ooh, really?” She giggles, removing her foot to lean forward and brush her fingers against his jaw in a parody of lovey-dovey affection. “So you’re _now_ saying I’m not even human anymore, Nagito? Then what am I? Tell me.”

“You’re a demon.” She kisses him, groaning and pulling back in glee when Komaeda bites her lip. His eyes practically scream **_‘don’t touch me’_** with their fierce stare and she licks her lips. Blood. Her blood. She shivers as he spits out her taste. “You’re a _disgusting_ , **_depraved_** , _degenerate_ **_demon_**. There’s nothing worthwhile about _you_ — ** _you’re_** a complete absence of any goodness or grace. You’re a disgrace. Capable of nothing but your meager _despair_.”

“You warm my heart! I _knew_ there was a reason I liked you!” Enoshima laughs brightly, wrapping her arms around Komaeda’s neck and pressing her body against his. Komaeda immediately squirms, growling and resisting best he could with his wrists tied. His feet kicked like a child throwing a temper tantrum, and he practically thrashed about—and she held him closer, cooing into his ear. “Tell me more about how you feel about me.”

Komaeda snarls and spits on her again, his huff hot against her neck. She shuddered with delight, wrapping her legs around his waist with a sigh. She almost feels Komaeda’s expression distort into a nasty grimace. She definitely feels the disgusted tremor that racks through his body when she presses her lips to his neck.

When she pulls back to cup his face, Komaeda has his face smoothed into unreadable. Except she’s not stupid. She can see the despair in his eyes at being touched like that by her. She adores it—wants to nurture it so that it blossoms _beautifully_ across his face. She wants to sow the seeds inside of him for _more_. And she was already well on her track.

Komaeda realized it the same time she noticed, and his attempted stoicism shattered when she pushed her hips to his, crooning at the sight of his pants starting to look tighter around his crotch. Komaeda flinched, looking disturbed and shutting his eyes in denial as she cackled. “Oh my, look at this. You really are a boy after all.”

Enoshima coos, stroking his cheeks as she holds his face in her hands. She presses her lips to his forehead, trailing them to his brow and feeling it disagreeably furrow.  “Now, now,” she croons, chuckling as she mouths at his grimace. “There’s no need to be so ashamed. It’s only natural.”

Her tongue presses through his lips, sliding against the ridges of his teeth and stroking the inside of his cheek. She moaned, digging into the crevices of his warm mouth, and then...

He nearly bit her tongue all the way off and flooded the kiss with blood.

She pulled away with a squeal, nearly coughing out her blood and laughter bubbling from her lips. When she saw the way Komaeda was looking at her— _really **looking** at her with that **hatred**_ —with such a _burning_ glare and lips stained with her lipstick and blood...

With such a _pretty_ blossoming blush on his face. He was still managing to focus that abhorrence on her face even with the heat thrumming through his veins and surely making him just a little dizzy. A little. For _now_. Was he _even_ going to notice?

She was practically trembling between her muffled giggles. The taste of her blood didn’t even faze her. “Y-You... You really are something else, for a guy with a _lousy_ talent.”

He huffed, gray-green eyes starting to swirl in anger before dropping his gaze and remaining resolutely silent. _Good things will come from this. This is only temporary._

“ _‘All I have to do is hope’_! That’s what you’re thinking right, Na- _gi_ -to- _kun_?” Junko asks mockingly, smile trembling on her face before she started laughing. Hard enough that she nearly doubled over. “G- ** _Give me a break_**!! Even _I_ feel sorry you have to tell yourself such a _pitiful_ lie!”

She reads him and his returned stoicism like a book, a sigh escaping her lips as she steps closer, and kneels down before him again. Her long fingers begin to reach, and she smoothes her voice as if she’s murmuring sweet comforts to a lover. “You don’t _have_ to do that, you know—there’s no shame in giving in. I mean _look_.”

She tilts his head up to meet his stare, smile widening when she sees the blush spread even _more_ across his face and how he’s started trembling. Still trying so hard to shut his body down and deny it.

“You _want_ this.” Junko’s voice wraps around him like a vice, and he weakly pulls back best he can despite the harsh stone pressing against his back. Without skipping a beat, she drops her hand to palm against the front of his pants, glee raising her tone as she announces, “You’re _aroused_ by this.”

He was more than a little half-hard, and Komaeda groaned as his head spun. He shook his head though, retaining his glare. “You did something. Right? You did _something_.”

Her breath caught. She could still taste iron, but her mouth was immediately watering. “Eh? What do you mean?”

“Y- _You_...” Komaeda’s flush deepened, expression twisting with agitation as he flinched when Enoshima palmed against him again. Her hand was cool. It was hot. He wasn’t in his jacket. _It had to be_... “ ** _You_**...”

He gasped when she stroked him through his jeans. His eyes were starting to get watery and he blinked furiously. Junko’s smug smile widened and she leaned forward to lovingly nuzzle against his cheek. He tried so _hard_ not to lean back against her cool touch when his body was heating up more and more. Enoshima blowing into his ear earned an immediate tremor.

“I didn’t do anything.” Komaeda jerked as she traced the bulge between his legs. She could almost hear his soft gasp of ‘ _no_ ’ and she pressed a smiling kiss to his jaw as she unzipped. Junko held back a moan and a giggle as she pulled out his length, marveling at its stiffness and stickiness. He was starting to get a little wet. “This is _all you_ , Nagito.”

Komaeda didn’t respond, and Enoshima only had to glance at his face to see why. He was biting his lip hard enough that blood was dripping down his chin. He was trying so hard not to moan as she touched him. Then a sound escaped his throat when her thumb rubbed at the sensitive tip and his eyes screwed tight. Enoshima giggled, pulling her hand back and marveling at how it was sticky with precum.

“This must feel like a dream, being touched like this,” she laughs, lapping the residue from her fingers. Komaeda kept his eyes shut, refusing to look, and she shoved her fingers through his lips. “Come on. Admit it. Even _you_ beat off the thought of a girl like me doing these things. You’re a guy after all.”

He bit her fingers in response and she moaned, shoving them in deeper and nearly causing him to choke. Her nails scratched against his throat, the length of her long fingers pressing down and teasing his tongue, and when she pulled them out, he was sputtering between harsh coughs and spit-laced blood dribbling down his chin. With the gasping, pained noises he made as a bonus, a shiver went up and down her spine. “A pitiful, _pathetic_ excuse for a man—but a man nonetheless.”

His throat being sore didn’t stop him from shooting her another scowl—but it’s not as defiant, with his trembling form and fully flushed face. Had it taken full route in him already? He looked up he was struggling to keep his stare—heat blocking out the hatred and making his thoughts of disgust spin out of control.

“I could make it all go away, just for you, Nagito,” Enoshima cooed, cupping his face in her hands. He let out a shuddering breath—her touch was cool after all, it probably felt so nice on his burning skin. Komaeda would cut out his tongue before admitting such a thing, and that made it so much better. “If you lick my shoes, I’ll take away that heat. That’s all I ask for—do we have a deal?”

“You’re d- _disgusting_. T-This is y- _your_ fault in the first place...” Komaeda hissed, voice sounding more like a stupidly cute _stammer_ with his eyes glossy and voice shaking with only a partial hint of anger. “That you would _even_...”

“Oh, you actually have a point! This _is_ my fault, isn’t it?” she pulled back with a laugh. “Well, that’s what you believe. So by that logic—I should just _take_ responsibility. That’s what you _want_ , right?”

When a finger trailed down his cock, and his hips jerked by instinct. Her smirk widened. “Isn’t that right?”

“Don’t.” Komaeda’s voice was barely a whisper, and he was trying to pull away again. But his body was weak, weighed down, and he couldn’t be more helpless. Oh god—he really couldn’t. She almost ravaged him then and there. Especially with how he trembled—this time the anger was only restrained. “Don’t. Don’t touch me.”

“Why? You want this, don’t you? After all, this little guy,” she took his dick into her hand, giving it a squeeze and watching it leak. Looking like it was about to _burst_. “He’s just so _receptive_. How can I _refuse_?”

She played with him, fondling his balls before rubbing her palm against its length and lovingly tracing the veins. Komaeda’s breathing was harsh, and she grinned up at him before kneeling. She pulls at the collar of her top, drawing attention to the soft luscious dip between her breasts. “I could think of a number of ways to get you exploding in a heartbeat. What do you want? My mouth? My boobs?”

Komaeda’s lips curled, mouth tightening. His far more honest cock jerked when she rubbed the head with her pointer finger, dirtying the digit with his seed. Enoshima laughed. “Oh wait, I know. How about we go _all the way_?”

That got a response: Komaeda’s eyes widening and _god_ , she could laugh even harder. How was he taken so off guard—ah, but that shitty perceptiveness of his earned her a beautiful look of bogged down dread before he dropped his head, and... Oh, playing the stoic act again. Sad, Komaeda was beginning to get _predictable_. Hence why she needed to take a different route.

_Might as well have fun with it, too._

“You have to at least look, Nagito,” she cooed, pulling up his face to press her cheek to his. “This is such a _special_ time, after all.”

Komaeda averts his gaze as she pulls down her panties. Almost like he was embarrassed. Almost cute. Her hands splayed against his chest as she straddled him, pressing a kiss to his jaw with another chuckle. “Is this your first?”

Komaeda managed to scoff as she positioned herself over him. “This isn’t _anything_.”

And yet he still shivered at the contact of her labia brushing over his cock. Enoshima’s smile was knowing now, and she stroked his cheek.

“You look needy, no matter how much you outwardly deny it,” With his eyes—irises and pupils dilated, the flush reaching his collarbone, and she could feel not only his cock—but his racing heart under her fingertips. “Why not give in? I’m doing you a favor.” She grinds her hips down, her clit rubbing against the length of his shaft, relishing in the sparks of pleasure humming through her veins at such a gesture. Komaeda reacted too, writhing to get away and trying so hard, so, _so_ hard to not push back against her. But she presses against him again, and he wilts. “It’s unbearable, isn’t it? You’re going to lose your _mind_ if you don’t come—and if I let you _inside_ ; it’ll be a bonus, won’t it?”

“N- _Nngh_...” he groans, mouth wet and panting and she can barely hear him as she leans forward to pull his lips to hers. “ _No_...”

Komaeda’s scream is muffled as she slams down and takes him inside in one fell swoop. It hurts, gloriously _hurts_ in a way she’s already close and Komaeda—Komaeda doesn’t even have a _chance_ and climaxes the second he’s in her wonderful, _tight_ heat.

“Pathetic,” she whispers, pulling back as mere spit strands connect their lips. Then she sees the look on his face—wide-eyed, empty-glazed disbelief. She cups his cheeks, stroking his hair lovingly and meeting his blank stare with nothing short of adoration. “You’re pathetic—so _pathetic_. So _gross_. You couldn’t even hold back a _little_. I know what you’re really like now, and I’m _never_ going to forget.”

“Get off...” he breathed, and then turned panicked. “Get _OFF_!!”

“Geez, _now_ you’re going to yell at me? Shit, so annoying,” Enoshima yanked her tie off, shoving it into his mouth. He kicked, struggles renewed and _aw damn_ , did it really wear off so soon? But with his desperation, how he’s tryingto resist to no avail as she contracts around him... _yes_. Yes, this will _definitely_ do, too. “After I did you a favor, shouldn’t _I_ get something out of it too? Now don’t be rude. It won’t be much longer.”

Komaeda’s noises were muffled and pained through the fabric, and poor thing tried so much to spit it out to scream again with what little use it did do. _Aah_ , Enoshima’s thighs were trembling as she raised herself, his softening length falling out before she slams back down with a loud moan.

He’s hard again in just a few more moments of her riding him, rocking her hips and pressing her chest to his with exaggerated gasps. Komaeda’s eyes are screwed shut as she brushes his hair from them, and he shivers like a trapped animal when she licks a stripe up his neck. She’s trembling with pleasure and laughter as she moves against him, and it’s been far too long since she’s indulged like this. But it’s worth it. Worth _this_.

“It feels so good for me,” she murmurs, arching her back with a purr as she manages to hit a spot inside her that sparks pleasure throughout her body. That Komaeda had already released earlier made this so much easier and any enjoyment she would have gotten out of it being a bit rough is multiplied ten-fold by how Komaeda’s head turns away with his eyes still closed in a delicious display of denial and despair. Those physical signs of arousal too remained—there was still a blush dusting his cheeks, and god he was close _again_ —he really was so _hopeless_. She lets out a breathy laugh. “It must feel so _amazing_ for you, Nagito. If I take my tie away, you’ll be screaming my name, _won’t_ you?”

Enoshima blew into his ear, preening at the earned tremor. “Let’s make a deal. If you promise not to misbehave, you won’t be gagged anymore. Don’t you _hate_ being gagged? I’m being _super_ nice by offering this little bit of mercy you know.” She tucked a few strands of white behind his ear, her nail scratching over the surface of the sensitive shell. “I could just continue—reveling in your helpless despair, but instead I’m going to be selfless. Isn’t that so sweet of me?”

Komaeda kept his eyes shut and head turned away, and Enoshima chortled lowly, digging her nails into his jaw as she gripped his face. “Come on. Don’t shut me out. This is your first time, Nagito—shouldn’t you stop pretending you don’t _enjoy_ it?”

She yanked her tie from his mouth, giving him barely enough time to cough as she smashed her lips to hers in a messy kiss. Blood and spit smeared together in their kiss, and she moaned once she realized Komaeda had been caught far too off guard to immediately bite. Enoshima pulled back before he did, lips pulled into a wide grin.

She could spend all day getting off to those wide, blank broken eyes on Komaeda’s face paired with his slack lips dripping saliva. “Cute,” she cooed, lapping up the spittle from his chin and lower lip, her nails burying into his shoulders as she reached her end. “So fucking _cute_ ,”

Tightening around him and milking yet another release, Enoshima gasped as she toppled over the edge and Komaeda trembled with the force of their mutual climax. When they were done, Enoshima slumped girlishly against his chest, hands splayed over his pounding heartbeat, sighing with a smile in her voice. “You were _great_ , Komaeda-kun. You even behaved.”

She beamed up at him, noting his steady, shaky breathing with that same empty expression. She crooned, “Such a good boy deserves a reward, hmm? You might be spent... But I know what’ll make you happy.” Enoshima tucked him back inside his pants, pulling up the zipper. He didn’t respond at that, but when she reached past him, Komaeda perked up at feeling her fingers running over the ropes encompassing his wrists. Her grin widened, adoring the new awareness. “That’s right. Just because you’ve acted so well.”

With that she undid the knots, tugging the rope off and tossing it to the side with a laugh, “See? Even _I_ can be good to you, _Komae_ —”

Komaeda tackled her to the ground, hands around her neck and attempting to crush her windpipe in their hold. Even if she wasn’t being strangled, Enoshima would have lost her breath at the sight of such torrid, absolute, all-encompassing hate in his eyes that it practically shook his body. Or was he still trembling from the violation? She wanted to laugh—she wanted _so_ badly to laugh.

He squeezed her neck harder, breathing ragged between growls and she was smiling as she squirmed under him, heat pulsing through her veins all over again and a lovely flush on her face, too.

“W-Will this...be your good luck?” she managed to ask, delight in her tone and Komaeda’s glare darkened. A mute agreement that sent shivers up her spine and _god_ , she really _could_ fall in love with this fucker.

_Unfortunately for lucky boy here... I can’t give him my life just yet_. Her nails dug into his wrist, prying off hand just a little before Komaeda refused and tightened his grip in response. Enoshima choked out a giggle. _No, I don’t think so!_

Her nails jabbed in deeper into his skin, right up against the burns from the rope. Komaeda’s eyes narrowed, and it was that moment of distraction she kicked him hard in the stomach.

He released her, doubling over immediately and coughing up a storm as she merely scooted out from underneath and cleared her throat to recover with a few deep steady breaths. Enoshima eyed him, holding where she hurt him and groaning before trembling again in what could either be pain...or anger. She sighed. “Seriously. Is that any way to repay my good will? You didn’t even give me any time to put my panties back on. Talk about rude.”

Before he could fully recover, she shoved him onto his back with a well-placed heel to his shoulder. Enoshima leered, digging her heel into his chest and watching him sputter and struggle. “Hmm. It seems earlier was just a fluke. You’re exhausted, aren’t you?”

Komaeda managed to shoot her that glare again, and but she observed him carefully—taking in how he was struggling to breathe with her stepping down on him the way she was. “You know you should’ve used that burst of energy for yourself. Taking it out on _me_ wasn’t going to change anything. It’s useless, useless, _use_ - ** _less_**.” Her foot dug in deeper, forcing out a pained gasp. “All it _would_ do is dirty you further with my blood on your hands. But I guess you’d be into that. _Right_?”

She lifted her foot, letting him wheeze and greedily drink in gulps of air between coughing. She couldn’t help but wonder if the blood he was wiping from his mouth was still hers—and Enoshima continued on cheerily, “Still, I can’t die yet. And neither can you—we’ve got just so much _more_ to do together, you know?”

“S-Shut _up_.” Komaeda managed to spit out, seething. “That you would _even_ —you make me sick. You’re repulsive. You disgusting _wretch_. You’re so _sickening_ —”

“I’ m also pretty sure you’ve said all that already. What, no better insults? Sheesh, your vocabulary _is_ limited.” She folded her arms over her chest, sighing heavily like she really was disappointed. “Aw great. Now you’re actually starting to _bore_ me.”

Suddenly she smirked, eyeing Komaeda’s face reddening, looking even more incensed despite his weak position under her foot. “Just kidding. I actually meant what I said earlier about you. You always manage to keep my interest.” Enoshima pressed her heel down, kneeling and watching with delight as he initially flinched. “That’s why I did what I did, you see? It was all to make you feel _good_ , Nagito.”

Her nails dung into her ankle, and he shook his head. His voice came out whisper, but clipped and cold. “ _Or_ you’re a liar with not one ounce of shame. I don’t expect anything less—so you might be getting _predictable_ yourself. How _dull_.”

“Oh, how cute. We’re rubbing off on each other.” She removed her foot with a laugh. “That warms my heart—like we’re getting closer and closer...” Then without warning she slammed her foot down into his throat. “I think we got something special going on! Like we’re meant to be or something—isn’t that so _romantic?_ ”

Enoshima jumped back, and Komaeda’s hands scrambled to get to his neck as he jerked up and nearly hacked up a lung with the following coughing. He curled over in agony, spitting out blood onto his lap, and tears dripping down his face. Enoshima smiled adoringly, like a woman proposed to by the love of her life. “You really are a pathetic mess. How there’s such use for you, I’ll never know.”

Komaeda didn’t give her a glare—instead he wrapped his arms around himself, still trembling. Poor thing. He didn’t have anyone to hug him—but that was what she was there for. Enoshima hummed, reaching her arms around him and giving him an embrace that he immediately flinched in.

“N- _No_...”

“Now I know boys aren’t very good with the whole ‘emotions’ thing, but that’s okay,” she cooed. “I’ll be here when you sink into despair, Komaeda-kun. I’ll always be waiting for it. You should, too—it’ll be so much better when you fall...”

“S...Stop touching me.” His quaking grew harsher, and he was growling through grinding teeth. “You’ve done _enough_ ; move on.”

“Raising yourself up so that the fall will be longer? You’re so _precious_. You wanna know something before I go?” She leaned in close, lips brushing against his ear as she murmured. “I’m so _happy_ that I was your first.”

Enoshima pulls away, taking in how Komaeda froze before tightening his arms around himself, breathing growing quicker. She laughs, turning to go on her way and making one last call over her shoulder, “See ya around, _sweetie_.”

He heard the sound of her footsteps and didn’t look up until she was gone. _Good._ Like she never even—Komaeda’s thoughts halted, seeing crumbled fabric a little ways off to the side. Because of course that shameless woman forgot. Of _fucking_ course—he was going to be sick. He was close to blacking out again—and he _wanted_ to, wanted to just _shut down this moment_ and _never touch it ever **again**_ —but Komaeda instead pushed himself up, stumbling and dizzy but resolute.

Above all else, he needed to find his jacket. Wherever it was.

 


End file.
